Touch-sensitive user interfaces for mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablets, laptops, and other mobile devices are known. These devices are proliferating and include, without limitation, iOS-based devices from Apple, Android-based devices from various manufacturers, Windows 8.x devices from Microsoft and other manufacturers, and the like. Furthermore, these devices can operate various applications (“apps”) which offer rich user experience for games, social networking, education, entertainment, health & fitness, music, productivity, and the like. Additionally, processing power and capability for mobile devices is beginning to be on par with desktop and laptop computers. With the enhanced processing capabilities of these mobile devices, it is possible to provide display information to external display devices having much larger display areas than the mobile devices (e.g., televisions and/or other display devices). However, for a user to control the mobile device and display content from the mobile device on the external display, the user must either be relatively close to the display device, implement a long connection cord between the mobile device and the external display, and/or implement a wireless connection between the mobile device and the display device (which may not be provide sufficient performance). Conventional mobile devices do not provide for an alternative form of control (e.g., alternative to touch) for these types of uses.